1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates to a vortex mixing apparatus and a method of use thereof. In particular, this disclosure involves generating vortical movement of a fluid in a flow vessel by an external oscillatory surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well-known that the reaction rate between two or more chemical constituents is enhanced by bringing the constituents into more intimate contact. Thus various types of mixing, stirring, agitating, and/or centrifuging methods have been used to produce faster and more complete reaction between two or more chemical constituents. However, such methods of mixing may not be sufficient in certain cases of instantaneous reactions in which side products are possible. The buildup of desired products can react again with starting materials and reduce yields. Various methods of flow chemistry, in which starting materials are simultaneously added continuously, have been employed to address this problem.
One example is to bring starting materials in contact through a T-tube type mixer with or without static mixing elements and baffles. The mixing in a tube relies on the flow rate of the material and exothermic reactions may not be cooled efficiently at higher flow rates. A sufficiently small tube in which mixing can occur via diffusion with good heat transfer solves this problem but limits throughput as well as limits any particulate matter from being introduced or formed during the reaction.
Another example involves the use of active mixing elements, which mix independently of flow rate. These systems have many benefits but require extensive engineering requirements and/or expensive seals. These systems also tend to have shearing elements of 100-500 uM size, which can limit the usefulness with solid feeds/formation.
Another important factor desirable for increasing throughput in a flow reactor system is often the surface area to volume ratio of heating/cooling. Exothermic reactions can potentially form undesirable side products at certain temperatures and to control this temperature increase, either flow rates need to be lowered or starting materials must be diluted.
The present disclosure provides many advantages over current technology, which shall become apparent as described below.